


SDR2 & NDRV3 Oneshots and Headcannons(Love in the Killing Game)

by Menzie_Chiffon_Writer



Category: Daganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, In-Game NDRV3, In-Game SDR2, M/M, Multi, Pregame NDRV3, Pregame SDR2, headcannons, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menzie_Chiffon_Writer/pseuds/Menzie_Chiffon_Writer
Summary: SDR2 & NDRV3 Oneshots and Headcannons. I most likely update every Friday or on the weekends( Most empty time slots). I'm trying to get up to at least 50 chapters. Requests are open! And if you can speak both Japanese and English please contact me so that you can help me translate this as a volunteer(For free). Thank you!
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Enoshima Junko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. 1. ( Who is 'Hinata'?) Kamukoma

“Who is this, Komaeda?” Kamukura said as he pointed towards the brunette teen fixing his tie right beside Komaeda in the picture. Komaeda shook his head, putting the picture in his bag. “No one special, just a...t-talentless person w-who I pretended to l-like. Heh, ew.”  
Komaeda stuttered out. “Oh, alright then… Wait, is that the ‘Hinata’ you speak of?” “No, It isn’t. Hinata...Is my cat.” Kamukura blinked, his crimson eyes glowing slightly in the poorly-lit room. “Alright.”-


	2. 2. (Under the glove) Kamukoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Kamukura wonders what’s under Komaeda’s glove.

Kamukura looked at Komaeda and walked over to him. “Hm, Yes, Kamukura?” “What is under your glove?” Komaeda looked slightly annoyed as a shadow overtook him. He seemed quite serious with that frown. “Nothing, why do you ask? My hand is all. I hate looking at it; it brings me despair. Is that all?” Komaeda clenched his-her right hand.  
He just wanted this to be over already. Kamukura was surprised. Out of all the possibilities that could’ve happened, it was one he didn’t predict. One of his predictions is Komaeda being mad, but not this upset, fascinating. There really must be something worth finding out about under that glove. “Ah, yes.”   
Komaeda immediately dropped the frown as his face looked happy again. “Okay!” ‘I’ll dedicate time to finding out about this, hand.’ Kamukura thought.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda's a little aggresive in this. Isn't he? I decided it would be prettier if Komaeda wore a thick black glove instead, ok? Here is the riddle of the day: A man who was outside in the rain without an umbrella or hat didn’t get a single hair on his head wet. Why?


	3. 3. (Thoughts) Kamukoma !Lime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Kamukura has ‘certain’ (Sexual) thoughts or dreams. He usually ignores it. However, he does like the look of Komaeda naked. He’ll have to ask Komaeda what he should do about the thoughts and whether to act upon them or not. TW: Lime( Sexual themes, but no description of sexual intercourse.)

\- Kamukura’s POV~ * Nagito’s on his knees, face flushed, tears on the brim of his eyes, sweat dripping, and naked. “Please, Kamukura, fuck me senseless! Hurt me! Make me not able to walk for two weeks!” “Start sucking then.” Komaeda comes closer, opening his dripping wet mouth and closing his eyes. Saliva dribbles out of his mouth as he sucks my-*   
I opened my eyes and sat up. What was that? I looked over to Komaeda; he was at the edge of the bed. Asleep. I bit my bottom lip; why was I thinking ‘those’ things? I stood up and looked at the mirror. My face was flushed over; my tie was messed up, And I had… a boner… I need to calm down; there is no reason to have any sexual attraction towards Komaeda.  
He is only my friend. That is all he’ll be, forever. Just. A. Friend. But somehow, I can’t get the thought of Komaeda sucking me off out of my head. I looked down at my boner. I need to get rid of this problem somehow. Maybe Nagito could help me.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has had one thought about the sickly white-haired tall boy, or is it only Kamukura? Riddle of the day: What can’t talk but will reply when spoken to?


	4. 4. (Too much Hope) Kamukoma !Lime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Komaeda wants Kamukura to be rough with him, hurt him, degrade him, make him his servant. Kamukura isn’t as intimidating as he used to be with him, though. Back then, Kamukura would insult him, ignore him, hurt him when he’s bored, and overall be a jackass. Now, he’s helping Komaeda with things, being more patient with Komaeda, smiles(Rarely), and overall, friendly now.  
>  Maybe Komaeda will do something to tick Kamukura off. Just to get the same feeling of ‘hope’ radiating off of Kamukura to effectively silence Komaeda, to beat him down with the heavy bat laced with hope. Hope that Komaeda will just shut up, become his servant and follow his every command, only to be a stepping stone for hope.  
>  Like Komaeda’s always wanted. TW: Lime(Sexual themes, but no description of sexual intercourse.)

Komaeda’s POV~  
I sigh as Izuru-Kun fixes my twisted wrist. Kamukura-San looks up, crimson eyes showing some form of concern. “What is wrong, Komaeda? If I hurt you… It was not my intention. Apologies.” I shook my head furiously. “No, No! You didn’t hurt me, Kamukura-San! I was thinking of something selfish. That’s all.” Kamukura huffed and went back to bandaging my wrist. I looked away, thinking of when Kamukura would either not help me or make the pain worse. Unfortunately but fortunate that he doesn’t do that anymore.  
When he would tell me to go away or kick me when I got too close, it was great! Awesome! It’s Incredible that the ultimate hope would ever take the time of day to waste his breath and energy on worthless trash like me. To silence me, hurt me, and degrade me. Sometimes it hurt, but I can’t be selfish and plead for the Ultimate Hope to stop, especially when he uses the power of hope to succeed in what he is trying- no, going to accomplish. To put me in place, ahh, how I miss those days. He had so much HOPE radiating off of him back then.  
Ahh, just thinking about it makes me-” Komaeda, are you alright? You are drooling, your face is red, and you're mumbling while spacing out. Are you...sick?” I cringed and looked at Kamukura-San. He was already finished with treating my wrist injury, but he was still here.  
I wonder why? Kamukura put his hand on my forehead and then to my cheeks. “You’re burning up. Do you need the doctor’s assistance? I can get them for you.” “No!- I mean, I’m not sick. Kamukura-San shouldn’t be forced to worry about worthless, ugly trash like-”  
“Shut it. You are not worthless, Komaeda. We have already discussed this. Stop your self-deprecation at once. You are fine.” I sigh, okay. He’s still on that. When is he not going to care? When will he decide ‘ I’m so done being nice to worthless trash such as Komaeda. He is soooo annoying; I’m going to back to talking shit about him and hurting him for my entertainment, now.’ (P.S that’s my impression of Kamukura-San! - Komaeda) Kamukura stood up, looking down on me like I was a worthless dog that he would abandon in the streets.  
I hope that doesn’t happen. “I’m not going to leave you, Komaeda. You… are the only not boring thing here. I find your presence...Pleasurable. That is why I shall keep you, even when you act distastefully. Understand that" I nodded but was still mad. "What is wrong, Komaeda? I can tell you are upset. Are you displeased with something I said?" I shook my head and sighed. I know this is disgraceful, but I think I'll tell Kamukura what's wrong. "Alright, You know how rude and inconsiderate you used to be towards me? How much you hurt me and degraded me?"  
Kamukura lowered his head a little, a shadow covering his eyes. "I-... I didn't mean to cause you harm. Is that why you are displeased with me?" "I'm not displeased with you! I loved it! Beating me down with your thick, heavy, white, shining bat of hope! I adore it! Hoping and wishing to get rid of me, hoping I would cease to exist! Your hope would shine brighter than before back then! Yes! Ahh, just the thought of your hope radiating off of you like before, ahh~ Remembering makes me all giddy! Kamukura-Sans hope is so bright! So pure! So...So Orgasmic! Ahh~ Ahh~ The look when you-mhhm!"  
I mumbled as Kamukura shoved his fingers in my mouth, me being the selfish, horny bastard I am, I started sucking. Kamukura didn't seem to care or liked it. I couldn't since Kamukura-San's poker never revealed anything. "Shut up. I do not wish to hear your... Perverted desires. I did not know you enjoyed me disliking you. T thought you would prefer if I were more agreeable to you since humans seem to enjoy someone who doesn't dislike them." "I like you either way! I just love the hope you had back then! It was perfect!  
So bright that it was blinding my unworthy eyes! I am glad to be around one such as the Ultimate Hope!" I shouted once Kamukura-San took his fingers back. Leaving my mouth empty once again. "I do not wish to blind you." "In a good way, Kamukura! Kamukura-San blinding me makes me so happy that he's taking the time of day to talk to me! Let alone blind me!" "Stop. I do not wish to hear you speak in such a way. Be quiet and let me speak, Komaeda." I immediately stopped talking and lowered my head a little, a form of apology.   
“I dislike your words. But I suppose this is some desire. To be disrespected by me and treated terribly? That sounds uncomfortable. Do you wish for that? Or is it the fact that I am paying attention to you? Don’t respond. For I already know the answer. Is there anything you wish for instead?” I looked up at him, my face turning red at the thought of kamukura-San naked and over me, degrading me, hurting me, and pounding in and out of me. A small blush was adorning his face, his sexy body drenched in sweat, and him making short grunts and little noises, making me want him even more.  
“Ahh, I couldn’t tell you. It would be too selfish and stupid. You probably wouldn’t even want to touch ugly tra-” “Stop. I told you to stop degrading yourself. You are fine. You are not worthless. Nagito.” My face felt like it was on fire right now. Did he just call me by my given name? Does he care for me that much? I felt my face get warmer. “O-Okay.” “Now. Tell me what you desire. No matter how selfish it may seem. I shall grant it.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, Nagito, this is the only chance you have to say this.  
Say it correctly, do not get upset if he says no. Which he probably will. “I-I want to have sex with you. Kamukura, I love you. So much, I want-no need you, Kamukura-San. Please, make me filled to the brim with your thick, white, hot, sticky hope!” I closed my eyes, not to see his disgusted expression. I opened my eyes when Kamukura grabbed my chin and locked his lips with mine. He licked my bottom lip for entrance. I opened my mouth, allowing Kamukura’s divine tongue in to explore my mouth.  
He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. “Hmm. I am equally infatuated with you. Let us do that then.”-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, lime twice in a row. Should I do smut? Komaeda is into some kinky stuff am I right? Riddle of the day: What has many keys but can’t open a single lock?


	5. 5. (In which Komaeda has a nightmare) Kamukoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda has a trippy nightmare. (TW: Cursing, Derailing of Reality, holes, depressing thoughts)

Komaeda’s POV~  
I close my eyes and shove my chain over, falling into a deep slumber. (TW: Cursing, Derailing of reality, holes, depressing thoughts) I was running, running from what I don’t know. But I was running, and sprinting I was. I tried to look behind me to see the thing(or person) I was scrambling to get away from. There was no-one there. Why the hell am I run- wait. No. I can hear someone. Footsteps chased behind me, catching up to my labored breathing and heavy footsteps. I open my mouth to speak, words I don’t want to speak come flowing out of my mouth.  
“Get away! Please, I can’t take it anymore!” I cover my mouth and look back, the footsteps are coming closer, but there is nobody. They speak. “Get back here, you worthless shit! You Fucktard! You dumb-ass!” I can feel tears in the corners of my eyes. But I don’t want to cry; crying get’s me nowhere in life. I suck up the tears, and finally, the footsteps slow down. I think I’m finally free, but I trip over black ooze, intending to swallow my legs in the darkness. I scramble to get away, only to fall into a hole.  
I can feel my thick hair flowing everywhere as I drop down the bottomless pit. I hold my shoulders, hoping it can bring me some relief. It does. But only for a minute, th ugh, as I roughly land and skid across the hard concrete. Rocks and dust fall with me, some getting into my eyes. “Gahh! My eyes!” I rub my eyes and look around. My blurry vision was eventually clearing up. I see long, black, flowy hair. “Kamukura-San! I’m so glad you’re here! I was run-” “Hush. I do not wish to speak to you. Peasant.” I stop my words and look up at him in shock- what?  
“K-Kamukura-San, what do you mean?” His bland face scrambles into what I can only imagine: no mouth, eight eyes were watching me, and a neon pick mess dripping everywhere. “You he@r* me. S(!t. Le@ve.” I try to listen, but fear and shock get the better of me, Kamukura’s voice turning into a mix of glitches and letters. “W-What? Kamukura-San… You must be j-joking, right?” I awkwardly laugh and look around, hoping this is a joke. “I h@te you, N@g!to. You me@n n0th!ng to me.” Kamukura turns around, his flowy black hair slapping me in the face in the process.  
I spit out some hair and rush over to him. “Wait, Kamukura-?! I-I don’t understand-” He slowly disappears; I try grabbing him. But It’s too late, as he’s gone from my vision. I look around and see Junko beside me. Smiling. “Hello, Nagito. Welcome home.” She points to the chain around my neck. I try to take it off, but it grows eyes and looks at me, silently judging me as I try to rip the chain from my sore neck. Junko’s smile is now stretching off her face, and she continues to stare at me with those piercing blue eyes. “I’m not home! Get away from me, bitch!”  
She frowns, her face drooping into a muddy puddle of the floor to be replaced by a blue scribble with dot eyes and a frowny face. I take a step back but immediately get pulled forward. My chain was tugging at my neck, slightly choking me. I stare in the direction of the hand pulling my chain. Towa Monaca. “How the hell did you get here-” The chain gets pulled more, short-circuiting my words and forcing me to breathe harder. “Monaca says Mr. Servant is apart of the family, riiight?” I shake, my head no, and the can gets pulled to the right, forcing me to fall forward.  
I cough out neon pink blood and dust. Monaca opens her mouth, and green scribbles in the form of vomit flow out of her mouth. Her friends travel behind her, each one of them having scribbles x-out their eyes. Kamukura steps out of the shadows, sanding right beside Monaca. Junko, Monaca, and Kamukura start saying something. But I can’t understand them, and their words are overpowered by glitching and some kind of white noise. The noise keeps getting louder and louder, hindering my hearing. “What’s that noise!”  
“@)#&#)@b!(@. s87***#).*@(39dj39)*@” Stop! What’s this noise!? Why can’t I hear anything!? Why?! Why why, why why why why why why why why why why- I try to pull the chain from Monaca, her grip is tight, and it feels like a butcher knife mincing the skin on my neck in a million pieces, like a million little needles stabbing into my skin at the same time. Stop! I don’t want to feel the pain anymore! Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopst0pst0pst0pst0ps$0ps$0ps$)*-  
I manage to get my chain free from Monaca’s grasp. Her melting face turning into something of a frown. I stumble back into another hole. I try to stop my fall by scraping my nails along the black walls of the hole, but my fingers only get covered in black goo. What’s happening!? Why won’t Kamukura-San he; there, What did I do!? I’ll beg if I need to, just not this. This is torment. Octopus-like ooze tentacles pull and hold me in place. What?! I try and get out of their grasp. But It’s no use. They hold on tighter. As I try to get free, a memory of mine come out of nowhere.  
One of me and Hajime on the bridge back in the simulation were going to confess at the time. “I love, you Hinata-Kun.” When I turn the Hajime, his face is a scribble with pink everywhere, and there is a frowny face over the scribble. “I hate you Nagito, Leave me alone. I don’t want you here.” He-He couldn’t have s-said that, right? He said, ‘I love you,’ right!? He didn’t say that!? He didn’t say that!? Please! “He didn’t say that, right!?” I saw darkness, and memory appeared—one of Kamukura and me when he had finally confessed his love to me.  
It was indeed the best moment ever. Kamukura had turned around to face me; his face had eyes covered over it. Watching and looking everywhere. The background was in a random neon rainbow and was dancing around, making it hard to see. “I hate you. Nagito. I do, you disgusting piece of shit. You worthless, useless, ugly, trash.” Tears flowed down my cheeks like a waterfall. “He didn’t say that, right!? You didn’t say that right, Kamukura-San!? You said you love me!? You said you love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!? You love me, right!?”  
I kept screaming and crying until I couldn’t anymore. No, Kamukura loves me; Kamukura has to! He said so, right!? Unless he was lying… No! He’s not lying, right? No! He loves me! He lo- I hit the ground again. Kamukura-San stood in front of me. He was looking down on me. His face was regular. As in regular, I mean bored and a straight face. I reached my hand up, asking him to help me, to help me get out of this. Carry me and hold; it and tell me he loves me and kisses me and fu- He turns away. I can hear footsteps as he walks away.  
I tried to get up, but I wasn’t in control of my body. So I just stay put on the floor. I tried calling out for Kamukura-San, but that failed as well. No. No. No. No. No. “Izuru don’t leave me!” I screamed out. I looked around to see I’m in my bed, with Kamukura-San. He was awake and looked over to me, pulling me in a tight hug. His long black hair wrapping around me and making me feel comforted. “I’m not going to leave you, Nagito. I love you. I’m going to stay with you, Nagito. So do not worry. For I shall stay with you until one of us perishes.”  
I sigh; it was just a dream. I wrap my arms around Kamukura-San. “I love you too, Izuru.” I could feel Kamukura-San smile a little, the first time too. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, Komaeda has it bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> No notes. Riddle of the day: What is cut on a table, but is never eaten?


End file.
